


joy ride

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kame hates getting stuck in traffic.





	joy ride

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Kame hates getting stuck in traffic.

To be fair, not many people actually _enjoy_ it, but for Kame it’s particularly bothersome. He gets neurotic about things like time and control, neither of which is in his favor right now. The freeway is a parking lot and there’s nothing to do but wait.

Waiting is not Kame’s strong point.

The only thing Kame hates more than traffic is Tegoshi. More specifically, being alone with Tegoshi, because it’s not that the younger man is particularly distasteful to him – it’s more like he’s _not_.

To put it bluntly, Kame wants to fuck his brains out. Has wanted to since YamaNade, when he learned how affectionate the youngest active NEWS member was and got to know him as an adult. They had quite a lot in common, actually – their groups notwithstanding – and by the time filming was over, Kame found comfort in Tegoshi’s full-body laughs and the way he would suddenly hug him from behind.

Okay, so maybe Kame wants Tegoshi to fuck _him_. Technicalities.

This makes being stuck in traffic while Tegoshi’s sleeping in the passenger seat a bit awkward. Tegoshi sleeping is innocent enough, but he’d leaned the seat back and curled up as much as he could with the belt on, his shirt riding up from where it’d been tucked into his pants and now bares a strip of creamy flesh. The whole reason he’s in Kame’s car in the first place is because Kame has been spending the day with his oldest brother and his family, who live in the same area where Deka Wanko is filming on location.

This means that Tegoshi is curled up in Kame’s passenger seat _in a suit_. His tie is loose around his neck, and Kame has to tighten his fingers on the steering wheel every time he catches a glimpse of it. And inwardly curse Yamapi, who’d been the one to notify him of their close proximity (from Hong Kong) and suggest that Shuuji-kun spare Tego-nyan the long train ride home.

Kame only wishes he could give Tegoshi a long ride. Or the other way, whatever.

Traffic still isn’t moving. Kame tries to remain calm – he doesn’t need to add his name to the List of Shame at work – but the sooner he has something to concentrate on _other_ than Tegoshi, the better. He changes the radio stations just for something to do, but leaning across the console just brings him _closer_.

Only Tegoshi could turn him on without actually doing anything. Kame thinks it’s some unconscious brainwashing technique that emits pheromones that make Tegoshi irresistible to poor, unsuspecting souls like himself, but even he knows that’s kind of farfetched. Tegoshi is just a human, after all.

A really hot one.

Kame curses his life as he stares at the car in front of him, _willing_ it to move. When it does, he’s so surprised that he almost cheers, stepping down on the gas and smirking at his amazing powers of psychic coercion.

Then Tegoshi moans in his sleep.

Kame has to slam on the brakes to keep from bumping the car in front of him, which has naturally returned to a standstill. This rouses Tegoshi, who calmly rolls over onto his back and rubs his stomach, further pulling his shirt out of his pants, and Kame thinks he’s going to burst the seams of his jeans with how hard he is right now.

“Kame-chan?” Tegoshi asks sleepily. “Are we there yet?”

“No,” Kame grits through his teeth. “There must be an accident or something. The freeway has barely moved in the past twenty minutes.”

If Tegoshi is fazed by this, it doesn’t show in his resulting yawn. He just stretches his arms over his head, exposing even more of his belly, and Kame doesn’t bother trying to hide the way he stares.

Tegoshi laughs with his exhale, his eyes still closed. “You sound like Shige. He gets frustrated when he can’t have what he wants too.”

Kame’s initial reaction is to be insulted, but Kato is known for being the smart one, so Kame doesn’t take too much offense to the comparison. “I just want to get off this freeway,” he lies.

“So pull over,” Tegoshi tells him. “Take the next exit and we’ll find somewhere to eat or something. Maybe when we’re done, the traffic will be lighter.”

Kame wasn’t too keen on maneuvering his way out of the mass of cars, but then Tegoshi flung his arm across the console to give Kame a comforting pat. On the thigh.

Kame earns quite a few horn honks and some choice language thrown at him out furiously-lowered windows, but it’s nothing to write the tabloids about, at least compared to what will happen the minute he finds a shielded (enough) parking spot. Kame prides himself on having a high tolerance – he _is_ in KAT-TUN, after all – but there’s something about the younger man that just breaks him down.

Now he just prides himself on putting the car in park before he jumps Tegoshi.

“Kame- _oof_ ,” Tegoshi mumbles, his hands automatically lifting to Kame’s hips as they settle above him. “I guess this is a good way to pass the time, too.”

It’s Tegoshi who kisses him first, pressing his lips against Kame’s and licking his way into Kame’s mouth. He chuckles at Kame’s appreciative noise, then pulls him down by the hips and gasps at the hard mass that rubs between his legs.

“Mm, no wonder you’re so tense,” Tegoshi whispers into their kiss, sliding his hand around Kame’s waist and pushing _down_. “Who got you all worked up?”

“It’s _you_ ,” Kame hisses, one of his hands going straight for Tegoshi’s tie while the other one feels the smooth skin of Tegoshi’s abdomen for himself. “You’re like a fucking walking aphrodisiac.”

Tegoshi smiles. “That’s such a nice thing to say, Kame-chan. You’re not that bad yourself.”

“Thanks,” Kame replies, feeling sheepish. Then Tegoshi’s hands are on his ass, grinding against him from below, and Kame can’t feel anything but arousal. “Tegoshi-kun, will you-”

“ _Kame_ -chan,” Tegoshi interrupts him, pausing to emit a faint moan as his own erection forms alongside Kame’s. “If we’re going to be like this, you should call me by my first name.”

“I’ll call you whatever you want as long as you fuck me,” Kame blurts out, instantly regretting his words for the fraction of a second it takes Tegoshi to react. Once Tegoshi’s kissing him harder, his moans tickling Kame’s tongue, it’s a lot less shameful.

There’s a rush of hands and abused fabrics and they’re not Johnny’s for nothing, completely nude in twenty seconds with Kame’s coat draped over his back because they _are_ outside and Kame’s windows aren’t entirely fogged up yet. It’s also cold, being the middle of winter and all, but Kame doesn’t think the temperature inside his car will stay low for very long.

He growls from his throat when Tegoshi’s cock brushes against his, drawing the sexiest noise from Tegoshi’s lungs. “Yuuya,” he tests out, wrinkling his nose when he remembers it’s his brother’s name. “Yuu-kun.”

Tegoshi makes a thoughtful sound against Kame’s lips. “Nobody has called me that before. It will be for Kame-chan only.”

Having something be just for him strokes Kame’s possessive bone a bit, has him thinking that this may be more than a one-time thing. That’s as far as he gets in his thought, though, because his brain is clouded by lust, directing his body to reach into his console for the lube and condoms he keeps stashed in there. He drops them on Tegoshi’s belly, but the tube is pushed back into his hand.

“You do it,” Tegoshi whispers. “I want to watch you do it.”

Tegoshi’s voice seems to fuck his mind as Kame’s fingers twist off the cap and squirt the substance into his palm before he actively thinks about it. Just as quickly they’re between his legs, pushing inside himself and Tegoshi’s gently stroking his hairline, mumbling soothing things that relax Kame enough to stretch himself open.

It’s awkward at first, mostly the angle, but then Tegoshi’s hot breath is on his ear and his own fingers are crooking inside himself, brushing against something that has him jolting in Tegoshi’s arms. He lets out a delayed moan that Tegoshi echoes, moving faster when he feels Tegoshi’s cock leaking precome along Kame’s inner thigh.

Knowing that Tegoshi is so turned on has Kame fingering himself faster, his own body out of his control as it pushes back against his touch. He’s groaning and grunting and Tegoshi’s clinging to his arms, breathing faster as Kame gets hotter and mouths at the salty sweat forming on Tegoshi’s throat.

“Yuu-kun,” he manages to say; it’s more of a whimper than anything, but that just makes Tegoshi hold him tighter. “I can’t… I want… I need…”

“Shh,” Tegoshi says softly, with more breath than voice. “Just a little more.”

Kame thinks he’s going to explode out of his own skin from the pressure, his fingers continuously pressing against that spot that makes him see stars while his body craves for something more. Then he hears the unmistakable sound of crinkling foil and actually smiles while dragging his lips along Tegoshi’s jaw.

Tegoshi hisses as he sheathes himself, bites his lip as he applies a few strokes of lube, and seeks out Kame’s mouth at the same time he grabs him firmly by the hips.

“Ride me,” he breathes, and Kame can’t pull his fingers out fast enough.

He cries out as he sinks down onto Tegoshi’s cock and hopes there’s no one outside to hear, doesn’t care enough to check the status of the window fog as Tegoshi wastes no time thrusting up from below and leaving Kame to hold on. It’s like that time Koki made him ride the mechanical bull, only much better.  At least he’s less likely to fall off with Tegoshi deep inside him, fingers gripping his hips hard enough to bruise as he pulls Kame down at the same time he pushes up.

“Mm, Kame-chan,” Tegoshi moans, squinting at Kame through heavy-lidded eyes. Kame expects him to say something else, but all that comes out are delicious, toe-curling moans.

Kame himself can’t form words, just loud wails as Tegoshi hits that spot inside him and satisfies an urge he’s had for over a year now. He tries to move on his own, but Tegoshi’s got it under control and has him bouncing to a rhythm he has no part in making. All he can do is brace himself with both hands on Tegoshi’s biceps, falling forward to gasp into Tegoshi’s collarbone as the younger man fucks him from below and Kame just enjoys the ride.

It’s a series of grunts and groans and heat and sharp thrusts as Tegoshi’s efforts get sloppier, his breath choking in his throat as his restraint starts to dwindle. Warning bells sound in Kame’s head and instantly he’s detaching a hand from Tegoshi’s arm to reach between his legs, curling his fingers around his own cock and pulling himself off as fast as he can.

Tegoshi gets louder, back arching at the increased pressure while Kame takes over and rocks back and forth into his orgasm. He sighs in relief as come slicks his hand, followed by a long, deep moan from Tegoshi and a throbbing pulse inside him.

It takes a lot of effort for Kame to move, but he manages to roll to the side and dispose of the condom in the little trash bag he keeps in his car. Tegoshi winces when Kame snaps it off, but then he’s pulling Kame into a kiss and doesn’t appear fazed when Kame blindly reaches for his wet naps to clean up.

They take their time getting dressed, taking advantage of the slow defroster to catch their breaths as the fog clears. Kame had thought it would be weird between them but it’s not, even when Kame returns to the driver’s seat and Tegoshi slips his hand into Kame’s.

The traffic is steady and tolerable.

“Thanks for the ride,” Tegoshi says pointedly when Kame pulls up to his building.

Kame smirks. “Anytime.”


End file.
